PPGD: Elements of Harmony
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: What would happen when the Elements of Harmony move to Megaville from Ponyville? What adventures and friends await them? A retelling of Bleedman's PPGD with MLP interlaced.
1. Chapter 1

**PPGD: Elements of Harmony Rebirth**

The City of Megaville! A city of heroes as well, as many of the world's superheroes and heroines lived there, protecting it from any evil that dared to show its ugly face. New heroes were always streaming in from other locations around the globe, from places like Jump City and Townsville, giving the heroes various backgrounds and cultures, as well as a large variety of different powers.

Megaville Elementary, the city's resident elementary school, helped tutor the various younglings who would someday become members of the Justice League, the MIB, the Teen Titans, or any of the other great superhero groups in the city. Out of all these heroes though, a new group was arriving...

Three very special 11-year old young mares, who once lived in a town known as Ponyville, and were the town's greatest protectors. Wielding the power of six special gems known as the Elements of Harmony, these young mares kept the town safe from many monsters and villains, but their greatest nemesis by far was the notorious Discord.

He was the God of Chaos and Disharmony, whose only goal was to sow the seeds of chaos and disharmony among Ponyville, but thanks to the power of friendship and the Elements of Harmony, the trio managed to seal Discord away in unbreakable stone, trapping him forever and stopping his evil deeds once and for all.

But whatever did happen to these mares? Well, the trio, alongside their mother and many friends they've made, has left Ponyville to travel to Megaville. These girls are going to start a new life, making new friends and fighting new supervillains that may be even stronger than they were.

We now go to Megaville Elementary School, where the three mares walking with their mother down the hallways. The trio was dressed in their Megaville school uniforms.

A purple mare, who was leading the other two, has a long, straight mane of purple hair, with various lines of pink running through it as well. This mare has bright violet eyes, and both a horn and wings, indicating that she was an alicorn, the stuff of legends! A large violet star, lined by several smaller stars, adorned her flanks, and her tail was purple with pink highlights as well. She was dressed in a purple skirt, with a lighter blue top with a large purple ribbon pinned to her chest. This was Twilight, Twilight Celestial.

Next to Twilight was another mare, this one colored cyan. She had a messy multicolored mane and tail, along with large, powerful wings. She was currently hovering in the air, following her sisters and mother. She had magneta eyes, along with a thundercloud adorning her flanks. She was dressed in a multicolored skirt and light cyan top, with a large purple ribbon pinned to her chest as well. This was Rainbow, Rainbow Dash Celestial.

The last mare was colored a pale yellow. She had a long pink mane and tail, with soft, teal eyes. A trio of butterflies covered her flanks. She was also a Pegasus alongside her cyan sister, but had weaker wings then her sibling and was mostly seen on the ground. She was holding a white rabbit, who was struggling in her hooves. This was Fluttershy Celestial, the youngest of the trio.

The large alicorn in front of them had sparkling purple eyes, like her oldest daughter, and had a rippling, multicolored mane and tail, indicating her power and like her middle daughter. She wore a crown, a breastplate with a pink gem in the center, and four horseshoes, indicating her status as royalty. Her horn was long and sharp, and her wings were huge and powerful. She was not a mare to mess with, but she was kind, wise, and benevolent, so there was nothing to fear. She was the girls' mother, Princess Celestia.

"This sucks! I'd rather be back in Ponyville fighting monsters then here!" Rainbow complained, crossing her hooves as she huffed.

"Mom, did we really have to leave Ponyville?" Twilight asked her mother, depressed that she wouldn't be able to see her friends anymore.

Celestia turned to her daughters with a stern glare on her face. "Okay girls, enough is enough! We've came here for a reason." She responded as they stopped in front of a door marked **Class 4-B. **

"But getting to the point, we have to move on." She continued. "I want you three to see the rest of the world, not stay cooped up in Ponyville all your lives. I want you to make new friends, go on adventures, meet new people, and maybe even fight villains that are stronger then you and require the power of friendship to defeat." She finished.

"Ah horseapples! I don't want to be here!" Rainbow Dash huffed, but instantly stopped upon seeing a dark aura flare up around her mother. She had disobeyed the most important rule of the Celestial household. No swearing!

Twilight and Fluttershy's eyes widened as they quickly backed up as Celestia turned to her middle daughter and her horn lit up. Rainbow Dash quickly covered her mouth and attempted to apologize. "Mo… Mom… I swear… I didn't mean-"

**Class 4-B**

"ARGHHH!"

The whole class stopped what they were doing when the cry of pain echoed through the air. They quickly whirled around to see Celestia, followed by Twilight and Fluttershy, enter the room. The boys instantly blushed upon seeing how cute the mares were, while the girls glared daggers at them.

Rainbow Dash entered last, hoof rubbing a large bump above her left eye, her right eye twitching like crazy.

"Rainbow Dash! I told you before! No swearing!" Celestia glared at her daughter. "So..Sorry..." The cyan mare grumbled, rubbing the large bump gently. A gentle voice then spoke out the family.

"Hello! You must be the Celestial family." Celestia and her daughters turned to see a woman with long pink hair and blue hair. She wore a orange shirt, and a long blue skirt. She also wore red high heeled shoes.

"Why yes we are! And you must be?..." Celestia trailed off. "Mrs. Meryl." The woman responded. "Oh yes! Mrs. Meryl! Girls, meet your new teacher!" Celestia smiled. Rainbow grumbled in response, still rubbing the large bump on her head. Twilight gave a polite smile to her new teacher as Fluttershy hid behind her long pink mane and whispered "H...Hi..."

"Welcome to Megaville." Thier new classmates greeted in a chorus. "Well girls, I'd best be getting off now. Be sure to behave yourselves! Especially you Rainbow Dash..." Celestia said with a glare at Rainbow, her horn still sparkling with residual energy. "Ye...yeah mom... I'll make sure to watch myself..." Rainbow whispered before backing away from her mother slowly. Fluttershy and Twilight giggled at their sister's misfortune.

With a smile, Celestia turned and left, using her magic to close the door behind her. The three mares then proceeded to turn to the class. "Alright girls, why don't we start with a little introduction. Perhaps you can tell us something about yourselves, your hobbies or your talents maybe..."

"In Ponyville we fight the forces of evil..." Twilight grinned.

"We kick the crap outta giant monsters, dragons, and spirits of chaos..." Rainbow added with a confident smile, raising her hooves in a fighting stance.

"And best of all... we use the powers of friendship to teach our enemies lessons..." Fluttershy finished with a shy smile.

"We're the... ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!" The trio shouted in harmony, posing in response.

The class was silent for a short while bursting into laughter. However, four people abstained. A trio of girls in different colored uniforms, and a young man wearing a white lab coat and a pair of thick glasses. The trio of ponies sweatdropped, before Mrs. Meryl gave a smile. "How cute, you even have your own club! The Elements of Helmony!" She remarked. Fluttershy whispered "Harmony..." The teacher quickly corrected herself. "Oh right! The Elements of Botany!" she replied. "Alright girls, now go sit down and we may continue our lesson."

Fluttershy immediately burst into tears and rushed into her new seat, squeezing Angel closer to her chest. Rainbow Dash sighed deeply as she shook her head and sat down beside one of the girls, who was wearing a green Megaville uniform and had a black bob haircut. Twilight lowered her head as she teleported next to another girl who had a large red bow and hairclip in her long auburn hair, along with a pink Megaville uniform.

As the lesson continued, the three mares could only think back to when they lived in Ponyville, and how much they missed thier old home. Twilight looked outside a window with a sullen expression while Rainbow fell asleep in the middle of Mrs. Meryl's history lesson, her head between her hooves. Fluttershy simply continued to sniffle and Angel tighter.

**During recess time...**

After the class had been dismissed for recess, the trio had quickly retreated to the shelter of a massive oak tree, where they laid on the ground in front of it and tried to relax. Resting her head on her hooves, Rainbow Dash sighed deeply. She was already sick and tired of the school, and wished nothing more then to pummel some monsters.

"What I'd give to pummel some monsters right now... what say you Flutters?" She questioned her sister. "I don't want to get pummeled..." She whimpered. "No Fluttershy... she dosen't mean it that way..." Twilight sighed.

"Excuse us, but are you three the Elements of Harmony?"

**Hey guys! Here's my version of PPGD if the Mane Six(Or at least three of them) were included in it!**


	2. Powerpuffs meet Elements

**Chapter 2: Meeting of the Powerpuffs and the Elements**

"Yeah, we are, but what's it too ya?" Rainbow demanded, as she raised her head and glared at the newcomers who had asked the question. "Rainbow! There's no need to be so rude about it!" Twilight scolded her younger sister. She then turned to the newcomers and gave a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my younger sister here... she can be a bit... hostile at times." Rainbow huffed and rolled her eyes. "But to answer your question, yes, we are the Elements of Harmony, but why do you ask?" Twilight finished.

"Because we want to know about a fellow superhero group!" The leading girl smiled. She was the one who Twilight sat beside in class, with beautiful pink eyes, long auburn hair with a large red bow and a red hairclip, and wearing a pink Megaville uniform with a large red ribbon pinned to her chest. Twilight tilted her head in confusion.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls! Famed protectors of Townsville who fight crime and the forces of evil!" The girl standing beside the lead one boasted. She was Rainbow's seatmate, the one with a bob haircut, along with glinting emerald eyes. She wore the same uniform as her sister, albeit colored green. She was hopping from foot to foot, as if though she wanted to punch something.

"The Powerpuff... Girls?" Fluttershy questioned softly. "Yep... you guys came into the class right after we did! The class laughed at us too..." The last girl sighed. She had blond hair neatly arranged in twin pigtails, wearing a blue uniform. She had soft sapphire eyes. "It truly seems we share some similarities..." Twilight noted.

"My name's Blossom." The auburn haired girl greeted. "And these are my sisters. Buttercup," she gestured to the black haired girl, who grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "And Bubbles." She pointed to the blond haired girl, who giggled in response and smiled. "Nice to meet you Blossom. My name's Twilight and these are my sisters Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." Twilight smiled back.

"Superheroes? You three? BAWAHAHA!" Rainbow burst into laughter, holding her stomach as she guffawed in pure mirth. "Yeah! Is there something you've got against it?" Buttercup demanded, getting into Rainbow's face. "I... just... can't believe some bug eyed freak would be a superhero!" Rainbow laughed. Buttercup's right eye began to twich violently as she glared at the cyan mare. "At least we're better heroes then some dumb horse!" She shot back. Rainbow stopped laughing as she lowered her head and glared at the green clad girl.

"Girls? Where are you?" a new voice called out. Instantly all eyes whipped to the side, where they saw the young man who was dressed in the lab coat come running up to them. He saw Twilight and her sisters, and quickly gave a welcoming smile. "Greetings new classmates, on behalf of all my classmates for their earlier stunt, I would like to apologize." He greeted.

"And who are you?" Rainbow growled. "I am Dexter, Boy Genius. But in regards to your earlier claim, is it true that you three are superheroes?" He questioned. Rainbow raised a eyebrow in response. "And what's it to you?" She questioned rudely. "I was hoping you would show me a little demonstration of your abilities. I have seen a lot superheroes lately, including these three young girls here." He said, gesturing to the Powerpuffs.

"Yeah right. I suppose you could analyze lab notes faster then a speeding bullet." Rainbow scoffed in response. "Perhaps you'd like a sample of my capability and to prove which one of us is true." Dexter responded curtly. "You wanna make something of this geek, then it's fine by me." Rainbow returned. "Hey, you'll be fighting me too! I'm going to show you what a "bug-eyed freak" can really do!" Buttercup growled.

"Rainbow, we're gonna get into trouble if Celestia finds out about this..." Twilight warned her sister. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on the egghead and the freak. Just need to knock some sense into his head on who he chooses to mess with." Rainbow grinned, slamming her hooves together.

"Hey everyone! There's a fight going on!" A brown haired girl shouted to her classmates. "Alright! Big fight!" Her brother responded, rushing to the hill overlooking the combatants. "Hey look! It's the new kids and that geek dorkster!" In no time a large crowd had materialized around the group.

"I'm going to make you both regret challenging me!" Rainbow taunted. Buttercup simply grinned as she cracked her knuckles, ready to fight as well. "Bring it on sister." Buttercup responded. Rainbow spread her wings and shot into the air, before twirling around and charging directly at the black haired girl, her hind hooves extended for a powerful kick.

"Here's foot to your face!" She bellowed. You could imagine her shock as Buttercup effortlessly caught the powerful kick. "What the?!" She shouted in shock. "Don't have any smartass comments to say now pony?" Buttercup taunted as she pulled Rainbow in and punched the pegasus across the face, sending her flying. "You've got to be kidding me... wait until the Princess sees this.." Twilight sighed tiredly.

Rainbow quickly steadied herself and watched as Buttercup turned and rushed at Dexter, who stopped her kick with a solid fist of iron as he transformed into a towering mecha, with him controlling the robot's movement from a central harness. "You two are about to feel the true power of science." Dexter grinned cockily. "Science smience. Just let me kick both your butts so we can finish this!" Buttercup growled, before a sudden flash took her by surprise as Rainbow soared in, kicking Dexter across the face and making him release the green Powerpuff.

"Don't count me out yet bug eyes!" She shouted. The trio then braced themselves for the battle royale. Dexter started the fight by leaping at Buttercup and Rainbow, smashing a massive fist at them. Both girls quickly leaped out of the way, causing the punch to misland and create a crater in the ground. "You are better then I expected... impressive..." Dexter remarked as he watched Rainbow catch Buttercup's punch and retaliate with a punch of her own, which the green Powerpuff deflected.

"but FUTILE!" He shouted as he lunged forward and grabbed them both in both mechanical hands. "LET GO!" Rainbow cried as Dexter swung her and Buttercup to fro. "I can't look..." Bubbles and Fluttershy both whispered at the same time, covering their eyes.

Both Blossom and Twilight narrowed their eyes before dashing forward. "Alright! That does it!" Twilight shouted. "Ready to admit defeat?" Dexter taunted as he continued to swing Buttercup and Rainbow around. "In your dreams!" Buttercup shouted back. "Let go of our sisters now!" Blossom and Twilight shouted as they both landed powerful kicks on Dexter, Blossom's leg smashing into his stomach while Twilight's hoof cracked across his face.

Dexter released both Buttercup and Rainbow as he slid backwards, but he quickly stopped himself by digging his fingers into the ground. "What are you doing? This is my fight!" Rainbow protested as Twilight helped her up. "Look, there's no point in trying to talk you out of this, but if your trouble then let's get out of this together." Twilight responded as she gave her sister a confident grin. "We're a team Rainbow, always have and always will be." Twilight added.

"Old habits are hard to break I see." Rainbow closed her eyes and smiled as she grasped her hoof and helped herself up. "And that goes for you too Fluttershy." Twilight smiled as she turned to her other sister. "M...Me?" "Of course. Without you there wouldn't be a Element of Harmony." "So what do you say girls?" Twilight grinned.

"I'm game." Rainbow responded, standing beside her sister. "Let's do things we always do..." Twilight smiled. "Our way." Fluttershy finished, getting into a fighting stance. The Powerpuffs, with a speech from Blossom related to that of Twilight, had gotten into a fighting stance as well aganist the Elements and Dexter.

"Interesting... it seems you have joined forces in order to defeat me... Very well Powerpuff Girls and Elements of Harmony! Let's rumble!" Dexter taunted.

"Your both about to get pounded Powerpuff style!" Blossom said. "Try me." Dexter responded. "Come at us!" Twilight retaliated. The crowd gasped as the three groups got ready to clash in a huge battle royale...


	3. Finish of Battle and Relevations

**Chapter 3: End of the Fight**

The three groups met in the middle, colliding in a huge explosion that ripped up the entire area below it in a circle. Shooting up into the air, the combatants immeidately began exchanging powerful blows. Twilight fought Blossom, Rainbow Dash went head to head with Buttercup, and Fluttershy and Bubbles were grappling furiously as well. Rainbow suddenly appeared in front of Buttercup before jabbing her in the stomach twice, causing her to double over. The cyan pegasus then cupped both hooves together before bringing them down onto the green Powerpuff's back with a powerful swing. The force sent Buttercup flying downwards.

Students screamed and fled as the Powerpuff smashed into the ground, causing a enormous ring of dust to erupt. Buttercup quickly got up, wiping dust from her hair, but otherwise unscathed. "You ready to admit defeat yet?" Rainbow taunted from above. Buttercup glared up at the laughing pegasus and snarled. "Not yet I'm not!" She bellowed, shooting up once more to fight.

Blossom and Twilight exchanged powerful kicks, the force of the blows causing visible sonic booms to appear in the air. After a powerful kick, both girls were thrown away from each other. "Not bad! Not bad at all!" Twilight remarked with a grin. "Your not so bad yourself." Blossom shot back with a small smile of her own. "But I'm just warming up!" Twilight yelled, as her horn began to crackle and flare with violet magic. Blossom simply smirked as she took a deep breath.

With a yell, Twilight fired a powerful beam of magic at Blossom, who retaliated with a powerful blast of her ice breath. The two attacks neared each other... barely missing each other by inches! Both girls' eyes widened as the other's attack neared them. "Oh..." Blossom cried. "...Horseapples!" Twilight screamed as the beam of magic slammed into Blossom, exploding with a brilliant flash of purple light, while the ice breath struck Twilight, freezing her solid in a large block of ice.

Blossom fell from the sky, smoke trailing from her body, while Twilight plummeted downwards as well. The block of ice flashed purple, before shattered into pieces as the purple alicorn used her magic to break her prison. Blossom's eyes popped open as she quickly recovered as well before rushing at Twilight again. Bubbles and Fluttershy were fighting gracefully, like ballerinas. They both constantly landed quick, nimble strikes on each other before leaping back to catch their breath. Suddenly Dexter appeared in front of the two. He grinned as he aimed his laser cannons at the surprised Fluttershy and Bubbles.

But before he could fire, the other four came charging in... "One for the money!" Twilight roared as she smashed a powerful hoof across Dexter's face. "One for the tooth!" Blossom added as she spun and kicked forward as well, scoring another powerful blow across the boy genius's face as well. Rainbow rushed in, a bloodlusted smile on her face as she delivered a furious barrage of blows, knocking Dexter around like a rag doll. Buttercup finished with a roundhouse kick, sending him spiraling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

The six girls then formed a circle formation around the dazed boy genius, who barely managed to clamber back to his knees, unsteadily wobbling all the while. "Time to finish this!" Twilight shouted, as she dug her hooves into the ground and aimed her horn at the helpless Dexter, which began to crackle with violet magic. Blossom charged a ball of pink energy within her cupped hands, while Bubbles formed two energy rings and linked them together. Buttercup charged green energy within her palms and raised both fists into the air, while Rainbow drew her hooves back and began charging a cyan ball. Fluttershy opened her eyes as wide as they could as she charged the dreaded Stare.

This looked like the end of the boy genius as the two teams fired their attacks at him. Three powerful beams of energy, one pink, one cyan, and the other purple, along with a large green shockwave and a spinning ring of blue energy, spiraled towards the dazed Dexter. The Stare lunged forth as well, ready to intimidate Dexter into submission, but the boy genius clambered up, a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Finished? Good... Now it's my turn!" He roared as he drew both arms back before smashing them into the ground, causing a massive wall of whirling flames to erupt up from around him. The energy attacks smashed into the barrier, before erupting in a massive explosion, hurling the girls away from Dexter.

"ARGH!" Rainbow cried as she was sent spiraling away, crashing into the nearby wall. Bubbles and Fluttershy were sent crashing into a nearby hill, feet up. Twilight and Blossom were smashed into the ground. Buttercup landed beside Rainbow, creating two new imprints in the concrete. "Why you little..." Rainbow snarled as she got out of the hole, before flaring her wings and glaring viciously at the boy genius, who had emerged from a cloud of smoke created by the explosion.

"Alright, who wants some more?" Dexter taunted. "I'LL FINISH YOU!" Rainbow roared as she lunged forward, collecting energy in her hoof until it was flaring with a multicolored aura. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud and commanding voice cut through the air. Shocked, Rainbow stopped her assault as she and the rest of the students turned to face the source of the voice.

A tall, Japanese man, dressed in a blue tracksuit with a shining katana strapped to his back, was glancing sternly at them. "Enough of this foolishness. All of you." He commanded. Unknown to them, three figures were staring down at them from the top of the school. One of them was a hulking orange man with four glaring red eyes, dressed in a white suit with a red cape. His hair was tied in a ponytail behind him. A young girl with brilliant white eyes, wearing a white dress with a black stripe, and long flowing white hair, was holding onto his waist.

A alicorn, looking like a exact version of Twilight, except she looked much more sinister and malevolent. She had glaring crimson eyes, like the man, and streams of dark energy flaring from each eye. When she opened her mouth, it was revealed to be filled with gleaming, razor sharp teeth. Her wings were dark purple compared to Twilight's light violet, and her tail and mane were pitch black with dark purple highlights. She was hugging the man's left arm.

"The Powerpuff Girls and the Elements of Harmony... Townsville's and Ponyville's mightiest defenders respectively..." The man commented, looking down at the figures below. "Each day they become stronger... more then I could have ever dreamed them to be. Bell, Twivine, my dears, I believe it's time to get yourselves acquainted with some new friends..." He added, his four eyes flashing evily.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you in their little groups... After all, you both are a Powerpuff Girl and Element of Harmony yourselves..." He finished. "Powerpuff Girl..." The white-haired girl whispered. "Element of Harmony..." the dark alicorn whispered as well.


End file.
